


Won´t be long

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Bank Robbery, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Peter are uncover in a bank, when the bank is robbed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pechika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/gifts).



> I know pipilj once prompted for a bank robbery, but I am not sure what the prompt was exactly.
> 
> So I was watching the Blacklist S03E22 (I think. yes, we are way behind…) yesterday night. And there is the bank they are going to rob. Wasn´t that the same bank where Neal checks the security in S03E01? So this ficlet happened.

“Good morning, how can I help you?” Neal says automatically when he sees of the corner of his eye someone approaching. He is putting away the money from the last customer.

“You can start by filling up this bag with money.” A rough voice commands.

Neal looks up from what he is doing and stares in the barrel of a gun, … a big gun.

“What?...” he stutters.

“Look pretty boy, fill up the bag and nothing will happen. If you don´t start packing cash in that bag right now, they will be scraping your brain from the wall.”

“I.. I will get it.” He holds his hands out to show he is not trying something.

Neal does his best to pretend to be intimidated, although he must admit, staring in the barrel of that gun, makes his gut twist in a nod. He quickly scans the space and ascertains where the other bankrobbers are. He isn´t prepared for the blow he receives across the face with the gun.

“Quit staling and fill the bag.”

For a second, his vision whites out. He tries to understand what the robber is shouting at him, but it is all a blur.

“Don´t hurt him. Give me the bag.” Is the next thing he hears. Peter…

Peter is here.

“I´m OK, I will do it.” He manages to say. He reaches blindly for the bag and it is shoved roughly into his hand.

He grabs the money in his till, stuffs it in the bag and hands it back.

“More!” the man growls.

“That is all I have. The other tellers are on their lunchbreaks.”

“I suggest you find a way.” The man says threatingly, he pushes the gun once again in Neal´s face.

“Nick,you can take the money from the other till.” Peter says calmly.

Neal gets up and walks slowly to the other till. He can´t open it right away, blood is running in his eyes and the diziness is getting worse. He hears the guy is getting nervous.

 _Come on Caffrey, this is not the way you want to die._ His relief is tanglible when he gets the drawer open and pulls out the cash inside. He quickly stuffs the it in the bag and walks back, past Peter, who is still standing with his arms raised. He nods to Neal, trying to convey that the van and backup are informed and they should stall.

Neal´s nervousness is contagious, but Peter reminds himself that Neal is playing his role. They lock eyes for a second and in that second Peter realizes that Neal is going to try something. Something foolish. Before he can say anything, Neal stumbles and goes down squaking out a surprised noise.

“Give me the damn bag!”

Neal looks like a deer caught in headlights and he stumbles up, handing the bag to the robber. The man grabs it, but doesn´t pull it from his hands and Neal looks up in surprise. Relization flashes through him what is going to happen next, but he can´t react fast enough and the man pulls the trigger while pulling the money bag from his hands.

Neal stumbles backwards against Peter, who automatically closes his arms around Neal´s body. He feels Neal is completely limp in his arms and he guides him down until he is laying on his back on the floor.

“Neal? Come on Neal, open your eyes.”

Peter unbuttons Neal´s shirt and pulls on the velcro´s that hold Neal´s bullet proof vest in place. He can smell the blood before he can see it. Shit, it went through.

“Man down, Diana, I need a bus, Neal is been shot. Do you have the guys? Come on, Neal. Help is on its way. ”

Peter calls out to one of the bank employees that emerges from the backroom and tells him to call 911. He taps Neal´s face in an effort to rouse Neal. It seems to work partially and Neal starts to move.

“Stay down, Neal, you were shot.”

“Peter? What happened?” Neal groans.

“You were shot, but help is on its way. It won´t be long. How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.” Neal grits between his teeth.”

“Help will be here soon.” Peter reassures Neal.

Neal nods and lets himself drift. Peter has his back. He is safe.


End file.
